Dornroschen
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Bella was the princess born and blessed by many gifts—and one curse. Edward vows to be by her side and free her from the curse!
1. Hail

Once there was a beautiful land. It was filled with rich rolling hills, calm soothing valleys, white-peaked mountains, and swirling rivers.

And above all it was filled with exotic magic.

Fairies lived in this land, and if you were lucky enough to be on good terms with them, they may give you a birthday present. But if you upset one...

This land was called Misthaven, and it was ruled by King Charlie and Queen Renée. For many years they could not have a child, but finally they had a daughter, the baby Isabella.

Isabella was an ordinary royal baby, not particularly beautiful or magical in anyway.

But King Charlie hoped to change that, inviting the fairies Alice, Leah, and Rosalie to the baby's christening.

Also on the guest list was King Carlisle of the neighboring kingdom Bluffs. Their land was flatter and better for hunting. Carlisle had a son, Edward, who was just a toddler.

It was Charlie's hope that one day Edward and Isabella would marry, and their alliance would be one of marriage and not just an agreement.

Such was the life Isabella was born into. An ordinary baby, and yet a princess.

A child with eyes blue as the dawn-rent sky.

The first sound she heard was the kingdom's voices raised in celebration of her birth.

"Hail to the Princess Isabella!"


	2. Gifts

So the child was ordinary, yet beloved, by her mother Queen Renée and her father King Charlie.

And on the day of the Christening, Charlie welcomed his dear friend King Carlisle and his son Prince Edward.

Edward, a young prince, looked into the cradle and held out his hand to the princess. Her tiny fingers closed around his thumb.

"Someday, you're gonna be my wife." Edward said. "So I'm gonna teach you to be a great Queen and we're gonna rule together. We'll even ride into battle together. You'll be a warrior like me, Isabella!"

A multicolored light pierced the room. Three fairies flew in, growing in size until they were human looking, despite their glow and wings.

"Mistress Rosalie! Mistress Leah! Mistress Alice!" Charlie said. "So glad you could make it!"

"You didn't invite Victoria?" Carlisle asked disapprovingly.

"She's been gone for decades. Now don't be superstitious, old friend." Charlie said.

"We come bearing gifts!" Alice said excitedly. "Go on Rose!"

"For a princess so ordinary," Rosalie said. "I give the gift of exceeding beauty."

Edward watched the princess become beautiful. He didn't approve. He had liked her the way she was! Well...he would get used to it. He couldn't be rude to the fairy.

All that change to her tiny body was painful! Isabella screwed up her face and began to cry.

"That's annoying." Leah said. "Let me give you the gift of song."

Isabella's voice changed, and even her crying was a pleasant sound.

Edward winced. He'd liked her voice! Even her crying!

Alice looked at her sisters. Such shallow gifts, honestly. It was easy to see the betrothed didn't approve either. "I think I'll give—"

A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swung open. Lightning and thunder sounded. Victoria appeared.

"Told you." Carlisle pointed out.

"What does she want here?" Edward said, hand on his sword.

"Shhh!" Leah said, pulling him behind the other fairies.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Charlie. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rabble." Victoria said.

Alice angrily started to fly towards Victoria but was held back by Rosalie.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Victoria said.

"You weren't wanted!" Edward said.

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." Victoria said.

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" Queen Reneé said.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." Victoria said.

The fairies protected the cradle, and Edward drew his sword.

"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." Victoria said.

"Oh no!" Queen Reneé took the child in her arms.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Victoria laughed.

"Seize that creature!" King Charlie shouted.

Edward jumped forward and grabbed at her robes, but Victoria knocked him into the other fairies.

"Stand back you fools." Victoria disappeared in a flash of lightning, laughing.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Alice still has her gift to give." Rosalie said.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Charlie said.

"Oh no, sire." Alice said.

"Victoria's powers are far too great." Rosalie said.

"But she can help!" Leah said.

"But ..." Alice said.

"Just do your best, dear." Leah said.

"Yes ..." Rosalie said.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Alice said.

Edward sheathed his sword. "And I'll be the one to save her!"

He kissed the baby's forehead, and strode out of the hall.

But King Charlie, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.


	3. Burning of the Spinning Wheels

It's foolish, what they are doing." Alice said. "And it won't stop Victoria."

"Of course not." Leah said. "Once a spell has been ordained, nothing can stop it."

"Prince Edward could stop it." Rosalie pointed out. "He swore a Warrior's Oath that he would save her."

"Precocious little fellow, isn't he?" Alice said.

"He's a fool." Leah said. "To go up against Victoria with no power. Just as a mortal."

"If you would just let me help him—" Alice said.

"No!" Rosalie said. "The best plan for now is to hide the princess from Victoria. In the one place she is forbidden to venture."

"The Enchanted Forest?" Alice and Leah said.

"Yes." Rosalie said. "Isabella will have a new name. We will call her Rini."

"And who's to say Victoria can't hear us, even now?" Leah said.

"You think I would start plotting without placing a mask on the room?" Alice giggled.

Xxx

Outside the castle, King Charlie and Queen Reneé were standing at a balcony looking down towards the the fairies, disguised as peasants, carrying the baby away.

So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night.

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Charlie and his people. But as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Victoria's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.


	4. Victoria's Frustration

Inside Victoria's castle, Victoria talked to her search patrol.

"It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Victoria exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ..." James said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Laurent said.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Victoria raged.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." James said.

"Cradle?" Victoria said.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle." James said.

"Cradle?" Victoria said angrily then turned to her pet raven. "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" She started to laugh. "oh, oh, ha, ha, ha ..."

The servants joined in the laughter. "ha, ha, ha ..."

Victoria abruptly stopped laughing, angry. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" She drove her search patrol away, and turned to her pet again. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me."

The raven flew away.


	5. Birthday Plans

There was a house in the woods.

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Bella.

A window of the cottage opened, and Bella appeared, humming some tune.

Bella was a young woman, magically blessed with wavy waist-length ebony hair like the night sky, blue eyes, a tall and slender figure, and lips that shamed the red rose. Her skin was fair and flawless. Her face was less rounded and more refined, giving her an appearance of maturity rather than youth despite being only sixteen.

As a peasant, she wore a black bodice over a grey long-sleeved calf-length frock with a white petticoat, and went barefoot. She wore a black headband and carried a purple shawl when going out.

On this her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise.

Rosalie was clumsily sewing a dress.

Leah was clumsily baking a cake.

Alice surveyed them all with disgust, and brought out their wands. "It's been sixteen years, and I won't have her see this mess!"

With a few waves, everything was beautiful.


	6. Once Upon A Dream

Bella was walking through the forest. She started to sing. Birds answered her singing and woke other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all came listening.

Edward rode in on his horse. Bella's singing was still faintly heard

Edward spoke to his horse. "Hear that, Samson? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out." He turned his horse around but it struggled back. "Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?" His horse nodded with his head. "Hop boy!"

They rode off towards the singing. While Samson jumped over a log, Edward got caught in a tree and fell off.

"Ohhh!" Edward said.

Edward was heard splashing into the water. Samson stopped and looked at him. Edward sprinkled some water at Samson

"No carrots!" Edward said.

Bella was surrounded by the animals of the forest, picked berries and sang.

Bella spoke more to herself than to the birds, but they listened and answered her.

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child." Bella said.

"Who?" Owl said.

"Why, Rosalie and Leah and Alice. They never want me to meet anyone." Bella said to the animals. "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!"

"Who? Who? Who?" An Owl said. The animals got more and more excited as she told the story.

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up." Bella said and the animals sank their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!"

A chipmunk saw the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, made a plan and got over to that tree

"You know Samson, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite ..." Samson saw the animals running off with the clothes and neighed. "There, stop!"

The owl dressed in Edward's cape and hat and was lifted by birds, one rabbit each took the shoes, and together they approached Bella.

"Oh, why, it's my dream prince!" Bella laughed. "Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!"

Edward and Samson approached the scene, but hid behind a tree.

While Bella turned around, Edward grabbed the animals and placed himself instead. Bella still couldn't see him.

Edward joined her singing, imprinting on her at once.

"Oh?" Bella turned around and saw Edward. "Oh!" Bella tried halfheartedly to run off, but was held by Edward.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Edward said.

"Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ..." Bella said.

"A stranger?" Edward said.

"Hmm-hmm." Bella said.

"But don't you remember? We've met before!" Edward said.

"We, we have?" Bella said.

"Of course, You said so yourself!" Edward said.

They waltzed at a lake.

They stopped dancing. Edward lay his arm around Bella.

"Who are you, what's your name?" Edward said.

"Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" Bella said.

"But when will I see you again?" Edward asked.

"Oh never, never!" Bella said.

"Never?" Edward asked.

"Well, maybe someday." Bella said.

"When, tomorrow?" Edward said.

"Oh no, this evening." Bella said.

"Where?" Edward said.

"At the cottage, in the glen." Bella said.


	7. Truth

Inside the cottage, Leah was lighting the candles on the cake, which started to melt down. She tried to hold it with a broom.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Leah said.

Alice was still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress.

"Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake." Leah said.

"Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" Leah asked.

"Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffolds? What do you think?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so. What do you think, Alice?" Leah asked.

Alice struggled out of the dress which fell to pieces. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Bella, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands." Alice went off.

"You know, I think she's right." Leah said.

"Here they are, good as new." Alice said.

"Careful, Alice! Quick, lock the doors. Rosalie, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances! And now," Rosalie said, then turned to Lean. "you take care of the cake,"

"While I ..." Alice said.

"Clean the room, dear, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!" Rosalie said.

Alice shortly got angry but then started cleaning up.

"Come on, bucket, mop, broom, Rosalie says, clean up the room!" Alice said, and they immediately started to sweep everything clean.

"And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess." Rosalie worked another sheet of pink cloth with her wand.

"Eggs, flour, milk," Leah said, and the ingredients came walking. "just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles." The cake started to bake itself.

Everything proceeded smoothly and quickly, but then Alice saw the dress

"Oh no, not pink. Make it blue." Alice made it blue.

"Alice! Make it pink." Rosalie said and made it pink.

"Blue." Alice made it blue.

"Pink." Rosalie made it pink.

"Blue." Alice tried, but this time Rosalie stood before the dress and got blue herself.

They started fighting over the color. In the fireplace, blazes of color went through the chimney. Victoria's pet raven saw the fireworks. Inside the house, the 'war' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it.

"Look what you've done!" Rosalie said.

"Shh, listen!" Leah heard Bella humming 'once upon a dream'.

"It's Bella!" Alice said.

"She's back, enough of this foolishness." Rosalie said. "Make it pink." She made pink. "Now hide, quick."

"Blue." Alice made it blue.

The mob was still sweeping the floor

"Good gracious, who left the mop running?" Rosalie said.

"Stop, mop!" Alice said.

Bella opened the door and entered. Victoria's raven appeared in the door.

"Aunt Rosalie, Leah, Alice! Where is everybody?" Bella saw the dress and cake. "Oh!"

"Surprise, surprise!" The fairies said.

"Happy birthday!" Leah said.

"Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him." Bella said.

"Him?" Leah asked.

"Bella!" Alice said.

"You've met some stranger?" Rosalie said.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." Bella said.

"You have?" Rosalie asked.

"Where?" Alice asked.

"My love...leave yourself behind..." Bella started singing, and danced with Leah.

"She's in love." Leah said.

"Oh no." Alice said.

"This is terrible!" Rosalie said.

"Why? After all, I am sixteen." Bella was startled.

"It isn't that, dear." Rosalie said.

"You're already betrothed." Leah said.

"Betrothed?" Tiny said.

"Since the day you were born." Alice said.

"To Prince Edward, dear." Leah said.

"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be ..." Bella said.

"A princess." Alice said.

"And you are dear!" Leah said.

"Princess Isabella. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Charlie." Rosalie said.

The raven flew off.

"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." Bella said.

"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." Rosalie said.

"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" Bella said.

Bella ran upward to her room.

"And we thought she'd be so happy." Alice said.

Bella lay on her bed, crying.


	8. Grandchildren

At Charlie's castle, he was standing at the window, looking outside. Carlisle was with him, eating.

Charlie sighed. No sign of her yet, Carlisle."

"'course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." Carlisle took a bite. "Ah, excellent bird!" Carlisle looked at Charlie. "Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ..." Charlie said.

"The past, all in the past." Carlisle clapped his hands. The lackey arrived with a bottle of wine. "Tonight, we toast to future with something i've been saving for sixteen years." He filled two glasses. "Here, to the future!"

"Right, Carlisle, to the future!" Charlie said.

"Skumps!" Carlisle said.

"Skumps" Charlie said.

"A toast to this night." Carlisle said.

"The outlook is rosy" Charlie said.

"The future is bright" Carlisle said.

"Our children will marry

Our kingdoms unite

Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!" Both of them said.

"Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?" Carlisle said.

"New home?" Charlie said.

"Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" Carlisle said.

"Well, I suppose in time ..." Charlie said.

"Of course. To the home! Skumps!" Carlisle said.

"Skumps!" Charlie said.

"A toast to the home" Carlisle said.

"One grander by far than

a palace in Rome" Charlie said.

"Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam." Carlisle said.

"Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!" Both said.

Carlisle clapped his hands. "The plans!" A servant held a castle's plan in front of Charlie face. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really."

"You mean, you're building it already?" Charlie said.

"Built man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Tomorrow? But Carlisle, they're not even married yet." Charlie said.

"Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" Carlisle said.

"Now hold on, Carlisle. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." Charlie said.

"Getting my Edward aren't you?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, but ..." Charlie said.

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" Carlisle said.

"Of course, but ..." Charlie said.

"There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!" Carlisle said.

"Now be reasonable, Carlisle. After all, Isabella knows nothing about this." Charlie said.

"Well?" Carlisle said.

"Well, it may come as quite a shock ..." Charlie said.

"Shock? My Edward a shock?" Carlisle was angry. "What's wrong with my Edward?"

"Nothing, Carlisle. I only meant ..." Charlie said.

"Why, doesn't your daughter like my son" Carlisle said. "Now, now ... I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!"

"Now, see here ..." Charlie said.

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather" Carlisle said.

"Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!" Charlie said.

"Unreasonable, pompous ... " Carlisle grabbed a fish and held it like a sword. "En garde, sir!"

"I warn you, Carlisle, this means war." Charlie used a plate as a shield.

They started to fight, fish against plate. then abruptly broke into laughter.

"What's this all about anyway?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing Carlisle, absolutely nothing." Charlie said.

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other." Carlisle said.

"Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Splendid! King size, of course." Carlisle said.

"Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!" Charlie said.


	9. Already Met

"His royal highness, Prince Edward" an announcer said.

"Edward? Carlisle ran downward to meet him.

Before the castle. Edward arrived on his horse.

"Edward! Edward! Edward, hold, Edward!" Edward held, Carlisle ran to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that."

"Well, I have met her, father." Edward said.

"You have? where?" Carlisle asked.

"My love, leave yourself behind. He lifted his father and started to dance with him.

"Oh Edward, stop it, stop that, why, Edward, Put me down!" Edward put him down "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" Edward said.

"Princess Isabella? Good heavens, we must tell Charlie! Why this is the most ..." Carlisle said.

"I didn't say it was Isabella." Edward said.

"You most certainly did, you said ..." Carlisle said.

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose." Edward said.

"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Edward, you're joking!" Carlisle turned to Samson. "isn't he?" Samson Shook his head. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!"

"Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ..." Edward said.

"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses." Carlisle said.

"... and marry the girl I love." Edward said.

"Exactly!" Carlisle said.

"Goodbye, father!" Edward rode off.

"Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Edward, stop, come back, hold Edward! Edward! Oh, how will I ever tell Charlie?" Carlisle wondered.


	10. Sleeping Beauty

In the woods, The fairies and Isabella, with her head down, walked cautiously towards the castle. They got inside unnoticed into some room.

"All right, in here, dear." Rosalie said.

Alice closed the door and sighed.

"Lock the door, Alice! Leah, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Rosalie said.

The fairies set the crown on her head. Isabella again broke into tears.

"Now, dear." Leah said.

"Come, let her have a few moments alone." Rosalie said.

They left the room.

"It's that boy she met." Alice said.

"Whatever are we going to do?" Leah said.

Inside the room, the fire went out, and out of a shadow, Victoria shortly appeared, then there was only a ball of light visible. Isabella got up in spell, and started towards the light

"I don't see why she has to marry any old prince." Alice said.

"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." Leah said.

Inside, the mysterious light moved beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens.

"Maybe we should tell King Charlie about the boy." Leah said.

"Well, why don't we?" Alice said.

They heard a faint sound from inside the room.

"Listen! Victoria!" Rosalie said.

"Bella, Bella!" They opened the door.

"Oh why did we leave her alone?" Rosalie said.

"Bella, Bella!" The fairies saw Isabella walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared. Isabella slowly walked up a staircase, following the light. The fairies tried pushing the wall open, then Rosalie used her magic.

"Bella, Bella! Where are you? Bella!" The Fairies said.

There were multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies didn't find the right way at once.

"Bella!" The Fairies said..

Bella followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turned into a spinning wheel. Isabella started to reach towards it with her left hand

"Bella! Don't touch anything!" The Fairies said.

Isabella held back.

"Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" Victoria said, invisible.

In a flash of light, Isabella touched the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appeared in the door.

"Oh!" The Fairies said.

"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess." Victoria said.

Victoria turned beside, revealing Isabella laying face-down on the floor. Victoria disappeared, laughing.

"Bella!" Leah said.

"Oh Bella! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." Rosalie said.

"We're all to blame!" Leah said.

They started crying over Isabella's motionless body. Out the window, the last rays of the setting sun shone in deep red.


End file.
